


Spring

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Enjoying spring.





	Spring

Title: Spring  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Enjoying spring.

It's a nice spring day. The air is filled with the scents of flowers. Two angels and their demons bask in the warm sunshine.

Crowley, in his smaller snake form, lies curled on Aziraphale's stomach. He dozes quietly. Aziraphale's book hovers next to him, turning its own pages while the angel runs his fingers gently along Crowley's scales.

Gabriel cards his fingers through Beelzebub's hair as she sleeps on his bare chest. Dozens of insects cover every inch of her body. The hum from their wings is soothing and Gabriel's eyes slowly flutter shut.

Heaven is a place on Earth.


End file.
